gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leon Davis
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE. POST HERE IF YOU NEED HELP. SWEAR ALL YOU FUCKING WANT AS LONG AS YOU KEEP IT CIVIL. Colours Staff sigs/links: It's pretty much just copy and paste here, you don't actually need to understand the html. Help pages: Yes, that's bothered me too. It's OK if you switch back to the old wikia (monobook) skin but it doesn't like gtawiki theme in the "wikia" layout. I haven't had a peek under the hood to see if we can rectify that without stuffing the normal page theme. It may require 'Crat rights to even access those controls. smurfy (coms) 03:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Pistols/Handguns Hey Leo, i'm thinking about something, there is a category named Pistols, but it's somewhat erroneous, as not all weapons in the category are pistols (i.e. Flare Gun, Stun Gun and specially the Python), so I want to create a category named "Handguns" instead, what do you think about that? (talk/ /blog) 03:30, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Help Pages I've been thinking that for a while too. I never tried anything because I wasn't sure if it was connected directly to Wikia. Try it if you want. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:38, March 25, 2015 (UTC) : I had a go at it last night (looks like the right change on the wrong page) and wikia staff came in and made the change on the right css media page so it's now sorted. smurfy (coms) 20:25, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Trainers Hi Leon. First off, thanks for the congratulations. Secondly, since my vote considering banning Trainers was passed as successful I'm updating the policy to include this. SJWalker (talk) 15:51, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Camilo Flores' staff pic I just spoke to him and suggested some artworks for him, he had chosen this one on your right, you may put the full picture and then ask Rain to crop the picture to look totally square. (talk/ /blog) 15:34, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RFP Hey! I was thinking about putting in a request for promotion for patroller today! Is there any special thing I need to do, or can I just copy and paste the basic format of another(besides signature, successful/unsuccessful, and description). Please respond soon! Mortsnarg (talk) 22:49, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry No problem but when you said you unblocked me I had to wait two days. Aminsino (talk) 00:19, March 27, 2015 (UTC)aminsino I don't know if you recieved my last message but when you said you lifted the block I was still blocked for like two days but that's not problem. Aminsino (talk) 02:44, March 27, 2015 (UTC)aminsino Karen proof That's why I only put the template on the page rather than moving it - 3 editors have now stated they have seen the name in the game files. The talk page discussion wasn't getting any traction so adding the template should stir the discussion. smurfy (coms) 22:57, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Will do. As far as the probation list goes, I'd put it on a sub-page of the Staff Page in a table - Like that. smurfy (coms) 23:04, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller Thank you! I'm pretty happy about this! As for the artwork, I was thinking about using the artwork for The Truth in GTA San Andreas, if that's alright. Have a nice day! Mortsnarg (talk) 23:55, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, can I move the "patroller" template above the infobox? Just wondering, don't want to screw anything up. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:59, March 27, 2015 (UTC) GTA IV mission-path Hey Leon. Looking back at some of the old staff conversations, I remembered this little gen right here! Pretty cool uh? Its an complete mission patch of all GTA IV missions, complete with hyperlinks for each mission. I always liked this, but Tom did not let the creator of the patch use it because it "doesn't fit the style of the Wiki". Now that we got a hole bunch of new people in the staff, do you think that we could find a way of using the path? Its such a great work, and its a shame that its just there in the talk page. What do you think? - [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:30, March 28, 2015 (UTC) : I just saw it, looks pretty nice. (talk/ /blog) 02:51, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Smurf also doesn't think its worth it. What a shame. Thanks for the attention anyway. - [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 03:31, March 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Probation Nice one. Everything is sorted. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shooting Ranges I left the disambig page as Shooting Ranges since the VCS one has nothing to do with Ammu-Nation. I redirected Ammu-Nation Shooting Range to Shooting Ranges, so now there is a double-redirect from Ammu-Nation Shooting Range to Shooting Ranges to Ammu-Nation Shooting Ranges. smurfy (coms) 04:49, March 29, 2015 (UTC) : :) No problem. smurfy (coms) 05:03, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Can you delete these pages for me?: They're all category pages. *Emperor Vehicles *Entity Vehicles *Enus Vehicles *HVY Vehicles *Declasse Vehicles *Grotti Vehicles *Pegassi Vehicles *Lampadati Vehicles *Maibatsu Vehicles *Ocelot Vehicles *Jobuilt Vehicles *Karin Vehicles *Karen Automobiles *WMC Vehicles *Sedams *Rear Engine Vehicles *Industrial vehicles (note: lowercase on "vehicles") (duplicated) *Willard Vehicles *Sport Bikes (note:uppercase on "Bikes") (duplicated) (talk) | ( ) 20:45, March 29, 2015 (UTC) RfP page Do you want to remove the latest troll? I've got an idea for a template to place on the top of the page for when there are vacancies (or not). The alternative is to lock the page and only unlock when there are positions available, but I don't think we should go down that track. smurfy (coms) 03:14, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : That was my thought, just figured the right of veto is held by bureaucrat only, otherwise I would have done it myself. I'll do a bit of work on my template idea and see if it will fly. The last couple are probably not trolls, just honestly have NFI how a high-traffic, well-staffed wiki actually runs. I'm sure there are hundreds of tiny wikis out there where the "come in and take over" approach actually works. smurfy (coms) 03:44, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : Here's my template: : gives you no vacancies: : : gives you singular vacancy: : : gives you plural vacancy: : : Works well, I think. I'm just looking for a better image. smurfy (coms) 05:09, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Wow... I was going to vote "Are you f-ing kidding me?" on the latest request, but okay, I liked the idea of locking the page, but also, I think troll requests should be removed, to be exact, Aminsino's and the latest request, they should be removed and it ain't vandalism to remove them. (talk/ /blog) 13:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I think those templates should work nicely. Like you said, I think you need a better image. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:05, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Andre. The last request and Aminsino's request give a bad reflection on this wiki, and we should avoid that. Those requests should be removed. The protection of the page was a great idea as well and I like Smurf's new suggestions for the RfP page. ( ) 16:42, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 The page is open to admin and above so feel free to remove the requests. Leo68 (talk) 16:45, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I like Sean's templates, and the picture gives it a "no room in the inn" look. However, as some users ignore templates they might still see an opportunity to try and spam the page. Since vacancies usually come around every three months or so, instead of it being locked indefinitely I'd suggest locking it for three months at a time. I don't know how much difference it would make but that's my two penneths. SJWalker (talk) 16:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) We never know when there is promotion. Resignations and demotions may happen. If it is permanently locked then we can temporarily unlock it so users can apply. Leo68 (talk) 16:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Patroller Alrighty, but I am going to give myself a week to stay active on this wiki. I gotta sign off now. It's 10:22 P.M. over here and despite being my spring break, I have track practice early in the morning. Goodnighty! *Reni Wassulmaier smooches jk* --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 03:09, March 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'll make JBanton inactive because I doubt seeing him coming back. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:46, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sultan/RS Yeah, I've been second guessing my own position on having the modified GTAV version on that page at all. I've cleaned out the galleries. smurfy (coms) 01:39, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Your promotion Well done on your promotion to B'crat. If you need any advice feel free to ask :) Messi1983 (talk) 14:34, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yes I saw the result and Arsenal were well deserved winners. Liverpool's defence was crap. Messi1983 (talk) 10:24, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :I saw that too, they played great. Jose Mourinho (Chelsea manager) even said Arsenal are still title contenders. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:40, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I support Leicester City. We're the strongest team in the Premier League, as we're holding everyone else up. ;) SJWalker (talk) 13:09, April 5, 2015 (UTC) It is, though I'd say any of the bottom six deserve to go down this year, as they're all terrible. I've been a fan since 2004 and this is the first full Premier League season I've seen. Despite the results, I've enjoyed it, and we haven't played badly, we just haven't taken the chances that come our way. We had a good win yesterday though, but I fear it's too little too late. At least we had a good season last year, when we won the title with 102 points. My dad's been a supporter since 1967 and he's seen his fair share of highs and lows, but for me it's been mostly lows. As Churchill said though, "keep buggering on". :) SJWalker (talk) 17:48, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm a Leeds fan (obvious by my profile pic) and it'll be good to see you back here in the Championship next season, it'll give us something to talk about. Some day Leon, I'll be able to talk to you about Leeds vs Arsenal. Also, I added a userbox to your profile in case you haven't noticed. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm resigned to us going down, but I'm not giving up hope just yet. Miracles do happen. It will give us something to talk about, one of my friend's dad is a Leeds fan and we used to wind each other up when we were both in League One. I've been reading about your situation with Steve Thompson, it's bizarre to say the least. SJWalker (talk) 18:02, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Being a Leeds fan is hard with all the crap that happens to us, soon though we're gonna be called Red Bull Leeds if they carry out their plan. I hope not of course. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:07, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I can't see that going through. I know the FA love their money but even they have limits. They stopped Hull City being renamed last year. Who knows? The takeover may not even go through. I'm off now, enjoy your evenings, Tom and Leon. SJWalker (talk) 18:16, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Joe and Josef They are canonically deceased, there's no option to spare them, Trevor may be killed before killing them but their fate are death, this was discussed before. (talk/ /blog) 01:54, April 5, 2015 (UTC) : It's okay, I did it already :) (talk/ /blog) 01:57, April 5, 2015 (UTC) User page Did some tweaks. Would be nice to get the userboxes and the character infobox to align horizontally but that looks better for now. smurfy (coms) 01:42, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Inactive staff Hi Leon. With regards to the inactive staff, the point I was making to Tom was that of the inactive staff listed, only two (Istalo and JBanton) were still staff members. The others couldn't return to the active staff if they started editing again because they no longer had staff rights. What I was saying was that we had eight staff listed but only two were still staff. SJWalker (talk) 22:45, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Page delete Ha, I forgot all about that page - it was my 1st (non-talk) action on the wiki and our first interraction! smurfy (coms) 03:39, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Glowing links Do you know how the admins of this wiki were able to make the text glow ? I was wondering because I might want to be able to do it on my own wiki. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:26, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Opportunity Greetings! This is Jorge from Wikia. I'm reaching out to you a few other admins about a potential promotion opportunity I wanted to run by you and your GTA community. To help spotlight your community and celebrate the release of GTA V on PC, we are considering partnering with Nvidia to host an expert blog post about how to mod your PC to get the most out of GTA V's fancy new graphics. Our hope is that we could get your permission to promote the blog using a mainpage and article page promotion module. We would put it up ourselves and take it down after a few week or a month (how long its promoted is negotiable). Is this something you think is possible? Let me know when you can by leaving me a message on my talk page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Backpacks/Duffel bags My idea is to name them as "Bags" or "packs", something like this, since all of them are in fact bags. (talk/ /blog) 02:53, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I like Andre's idea. I think you could rename the page "Carrying Bags" or just "Bags" and then have two headers for both backpacks and duffel bags. By the way, on an semi-unrelated note, do you think that the "gear" infobox would apply here, or do you think there should be a "clothing" infobox? I'm not sure if there is a clothing infobox already. If so, I've NEVER seen it pop up, and if not, then I think it should be created for pages like this as well as "outfit" and "mask" pages. Just an idea. Mortsnarg (talk) 03:09, April 9, 2015 (UTC) De Santa Residence Done :) (talk/ /blog) 01:56, April 12, 2015 (UTC)